nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Armachedes
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wikination, the Lovia wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Downtown page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DimiTalen (Talk) 05:10, December 3, 2009 :Hey! Welcome to Lovely Lovia! If there's anything I can help you with, do let me know. 09:06, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Welcome! Working at night is a refreshing activity, is it not? 07:27, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::Hi, welcome to Lovia! :D Christina Evans 02:49, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Do you want your channel ZAM TV to be avaible at Lovian Cable Company? Pierlot McCrooke 14:01, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Citizenship I'm sorry to tell you, but you're not a citizen yet. Becoming one is easy, but it does require 50 valuable edits and 4 days of Wikination usership. I hope you can soon become a citizen. As you cannot run for Congressman yét (you have to be a citizen), I'll get you off the list for just now. Okay? When you become citizen, you will be perfectly able to run for Congress . 13:55, December 9, 2009 (UTC) : I never applied for citizenship. I fail to understand why I would appear on named list. Edward Hannis 19:54, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :: Well, it's like this: ::# Users who are here for 4 days or more and who have done 50 edits get citizen rights. ::# In order to run for Congress (which you do), you have to be a citizen. ::# You're not a citizen yet, because you have not yet reached your 50 edits on this wiki. ::But we won't make a big deal of it . I'm convinced you'll get to 50 edits very soon and I'll then give you citizen rights. 19:58, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Image uploads Hey Armachedes! I'm glad you uploading cool pictures. Just one little thing: could you please choose the license of the images you upload? :) You get the chance to choose Public Domain, CC License, etc. Just choose the one that fits when you're uploading, and we're happy . Okay? 19:51, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :Under Copyrights Definition of the US Patent service, and the designation of noncopyrighted materials, I am not in legal forcible situation to have to place defined location of basis or citation of original publication. Edward Hannis 19:54, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Lol . Whatever the license is, just choose one of the options when uploading =). I'm glad you're well informed when it comes to licenses! 19:56, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::Let me rephrase, for it seems that you have gotten 15% of previous statement. I don't have to cite liscences, because it is defined as 'Editable, Original, User-Created, Non-Copyrighted Material.' Edward Hannis 19:58, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::In that case: just say it's PD (public domain). 19:59, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::It's not public domain. It is 'Editable, Original, User-Created, Non-Copyrighted Material.' That means that I don't need to cite it, and anyone can take it. However, I still have right to remove it from anywhere, which makes it not PD. Edward Hannis 20:01, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I understand. Anyway, we want our users to choose one of the license options on the right hand side. If nothing applies to it, then just choose for the PD option or the one underneath it. 20:08, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::::I can do that. On an unrelated note, you wished make ineligible for being a congressman. I am close to 50 edits, and I know that within the end of the year, I can reach that number with a certain degree of ease. I'd appreciate your not taking me off that list. Edward Hannis 20:12, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I won't . I already noticed you're well on your way to become an active and contributing citizen, and I see you're willing to build up a political career. So don't worry. Perhaps within a couple of minutes, you'll be a citizen 20:14, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Citizenship In order to register you as a citizen, we need the following information (just a formality): * What will your name be as a citizen of Lovia? (full name please) * What is your gender? 06:47, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :Edward Hannis, Male. Thanks! Edward Hannis 23:29, December 14, 2009 (UTC) La Quotidienne You don't want to know how happy I am with your question . I know you wrote that article in TNCT and I liked it a lot. Please, feel free, it's yours. --Bucurestean 11:48, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Youre invited for the McCrooke v. Donia trial as a plaintiff for me Pierlot McCrooke 09:36, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :Although I would appreciate it if you would rethink. After all, I have already made my excuses to you people and I have expressed my regeret for the fact I edited the page without permission. Pierlot could have just talked with me, but refused, simply because he hates me and wants me being blocked. Dr. Magnus 09:47, December 23, 2009 (UTC) McCrooke v. Donia Trial I am pretty happy with the outcome of the McCrooke v. Donia Trial and it's coverage in the media. This is the type of exciting stuff I had been hoping for! For you as a journalist it is probably great, isn't it? Haha... the "red baron" has won, and with my reputation intact. :) I salute you, Dr. Magnus 16:58, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :Nonetheless, be careful. Don't forget you are on shaky ground. The main reason you were so barely punished is because of Pierlot's lack of rhetorical skills. Edward Hannis 17:02, December 23, 2009 (UTC) I am well aware of that. He can be such a pain in the ass. He seriously is on a personal vendetta against me since I got him banned indefinetly from another site. He seems to forget that I was also the one who gave him a second chance out there... :) Dr. Magnus 17:09, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Enjoy the holidays! How how how! Have a great time and I wish you the best of luck for 2010! 11:55, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! Edward Hannis 15:12, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas! And a happy new year with a lot of joy, friendship and of course healthiness . --Bucurestean 12:02, December 25, 2009 (UTC) 2010 Notice Hi there! First of all, I'd like to wish you the best for 2010! I hope you'll enjoy the next decade. As a Lovian, I also wish to express my hope for an active Lovian in 2010. Furtheron, there is important political news. Our first democratic elections since 2008 have just begun! As a citizen, you are entitled to vote for our candidates. All candidates with three supportive votes will become Member of the Congress, and the person with the most votes shall become our Prime Minister. I don't have to tell you how important it is for me, Lovia and yourself that you cast your votes wisely! You have three supportive votes which you can give to three different candidates. This you can do from this moment on, at the Federal Elections Office. Good luck in 2010 and I hope to see you in the elections office! 17:42, January 1, 2010 (UTC) My Apologies I am very sorry I was not around the last few days. I was off skiing in the mountains of Colorado. I am back now, of course. Edward Hannis 04:43, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :Aspen? -- 09:10, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :: No. Breckenridge. Edward Hannis 14:55, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :::The Rockies are awesome in Colorado. How are they in Winter? 08:25, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::There was a lot of snow. However, there were a bunch of morons on snowboards from states like Tennessee and Alabama (I don't know if you're familiar with American stereotypes, but those are areas that tend to not be extremely intelligent(Note that I'm not stereotypical at all, just saying)) that were taking up a good deal of the slopes, but I still was all right. At the time, the harder slopes were opened, so I got to hit the Double-Black Diamonds. It was sweet. Edward Hannis 23:36, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::I can imagine :) I'd love to go skiing in the Rockies. Been this summer to Aspen (just for a visit; a little too high-brow ) and also passed some other ski areas. Really nice . 06:55, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I hope you enjoyed your ski holiday, Mr. Edward! -- 14:44, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Thanks very much, you guys. Edward Hannis 23:36, January 5, 2010 (UTC) 3rd vote You don't have to worry, you got my vote --Bucurestean 16:50, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :Many thanks! Edward Hannis 20:10, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Aah, how nice to see some Lovians still bear a warm heart for one another! -- 09:39, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Indeed, just as in the case with Pierlot --Bucurestean 09:41, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::: Will you be staying, Alexander? I heard you were "trying" to leave the archipelago - as we all once do. Is it working or are you sticking to Lovia? -- 09:45, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I think he is to addicted to Lovia. Pierlot McCrooke 09:46, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Bucu is a bit macho sometimes. Saying that he'll do those things, but not doing any of it :P --OuWTB 09:47, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: Just like my good Limburgish friend :P --Bucurestean 10:15, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::: Are we not all a bit addicted? -- 10:17, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::: :P --OuWTB 10:21, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::It seems as if Lovia is becoming stable again. Magnus and Pierlot seem to be less angry at one another, the Fascist movement has failed, and now most people are happy. Edward Hannis 14:17, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Magnus stll spams OWTBs talk page at Germania Wikia with bad things about me Pierlot McCrooke 14:19, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::Please do not take this offensively Pierlot, because it is not intended to be mean. Right now, our priority is not problems other people have, especially if it is in a wikia in which we have no authority. Edward Hannis 14:22, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::OK. I wont taker it offensively. But the problem is: OWTB takes it seriously Pierlot McCrooke 14:23, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::OWTB is just a human and humans can make mistakes. --OuWTB 14:25, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Edward Hannis understands. Edward Hannis 14:26, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Are Edward Hannis and OWTB going to speak in third person to eachother or so? :P --OuWTB 14:28, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::As idiots in France say, "HEIN?!?" For an explanation, see this movie, on of my favorite movies ever. Oh, and no I will not be talking in the 3rd person anymore. Edward Hannis 14:33, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Ok :P --OuWTB 14:41, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Impressive :P --Bucurestean 16:02, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::What, the movie? Oh, I've known Danny Boon (the director, screenwriter, and actor) since I was a kid. (I'm talking about real life, by the way) He's a funny person to be around, but he's famously distracted. Edward Hannis 16:05, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for your contribution. It will be spent well. -- 19:02, January 23, 2010 (UTC) : Not a problem; any time. Edward Hannis 14:36, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Not said anything wrong I haven't said anything wrong and I will not apologise. If you're referring to my article in The Messenger, it is fiction, part of the story of Lovia. If you're referring to my reaction to Villanova, I came back to my talk page with an angry response from him for no reason whatsoever. I have no problem with you, but Lovia is a big heap of rubbish, the King's a new version of Britain's Charles I and most of the citizens are jumped-up virtual toerags. Magnus is the only person here with whom I can sympathise and I'd like to stay in contact with him, but something is rotten in the state of Lovia. Scanderson 23:44, January 27, 2010 (UTC) : Leave if your objective here is to whine all the time or just cause uproar. Edward Hannis 01:09, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Elected! Congratulations, Mr. Hannis! You are elected to the 2010 Congress. You will shortly be briefed on what is coming up. For more information and statistics: Forum:The Pub. 07:23, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Part of the government Congratulations, dear Member of the Congress! Not only were you democratically elected to Congress, you were also appointed Federal Secretary by our Prime Minister . It can be quite overwhelming, having so many high-profile jobs, I know. Take your time to discover the possibilities of your Department, and feel free to ask whatever pops up in your mind. In the meanwhile I propose that you and your colleagues focus on our legislative branch. Lovia needs reform, and also voted for reform, legal reform. That is this government's basic duty! If we work on this tough issue first, progress will soon come our way. Thanks a lot for this wonderful engagement and congratulations with your new job! 08:24, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Armachedes, stop meddling with people's articles. You must not put pages on delete unless you have a firm conclusion. --Catherine 14:23, February 17, 2010 (UTC) : I can't beleive I actually need to say this: '''Lovia is not going to be attacked by the Germanian Empire! '''Jeez. Edward Hannis 02:03, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Do you want stocks in the Lovian Cable Company?. Could you also make a logo? Pierlot McCrooke 16:31, February 21, 2010 (UTC) : I'm not the investing type, and I'll hold true to that even in Lovia. I could make a logo, but I need the software. What does everybody use? Edward Hannis 16:33, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::What for program did you use for ZAM TV? Most people here use Photoshop Pierlot McCrooke 16:35, February 21, 2010 (UTC)